CVARS
CVar is short for "Console Variable." These are the game's various options, some of which are easily changed via the in-game options menu. Others are generally not necessary for the user to change, but they can be set by editing the q3config.cfg file in your Game path or by typing / in Console. /cvarlist You can get a list of available CVars by opening the Console and typing /cvarlist. You can save the list that it outputs by entering /condump .txt. The saved file will be in your Game path. In most cases though, the CVar list will be way too long for the console scrollback and will therefor be truncated. To get the whole list, first use /logfile 1 to enable logging, and /logfileName console.log to specify the log's filename, and then use /cvarlist to save it all to console.log in your Game path. You'll see the letters S, U, R, I, A, L, ''and C'' against some of the CVars if you perform a /cvarlist. Here is what they stand for: * S''' - : Included in the 'serverinfo', sometimes the cvar seems only used for this, other times it's a key server setting. Serverinfo is transmitted from server to client upon connect, and also in the heartbeat to the master. sets can be used to force a cvar & value into serverinfo. * '''U - : This info is transmitted by client to the server on connect, and again when changed. setu can be used to force a CVar & value into userinfo. * R''' - : You're not really meant to mess with this, usually set via some ingame function. * '''I - : Can only be set on game init, basicically put these into the startup command line. * A''' - : Settings that are kept in the q3config.cfg file by default. seta can be used to force a CVar & value to archive. * '''L - : Setting takes affect on the next map, or by reloading the current map. * C''' - : Only works with sv_cheats 0 or /devmap CVar Types ;auth_ :Authentication system for user accounts ;bot_ :Bot system for computer-controlled players ;cg_ :Client game (cgame.dll as opposed to engine). many are non-graphic ;cl_ :Client engine ;cm_ :? ;com_ :Common ;fs_ :File system ;g_ :Server game settings (qagame as opposed to engine)—considered useful to both client and server ;in_ :Input settings ;m_ :Mouse ;net_ :Configs netcode ;r_ :Render/graphical ;s_ :Sound settings ;sv_ :Server engine (although this has been abused for gamecode stuff too) ;ui_ :User interface and browser setting ;vm_ :? How to use this chart The table may be easier to view useskin=monobook}} using the Monobook skin on desktop. If you switched skins, useskin=Oasis}} click here to get back to the Wikia skin. You can link directly to any specific CVar by modifying the URL or wiki link. For example, to link directly to g_armbands, use the URL: |#g_armbands}} ...or the wiki markup: [[ #g_armbands]] * '''CVar is the exact name of the CVar. * Value type is the possible values for the CVar. See Value Formats for an explanation of value formats. * Default value is the default value of the CVar, if any, including string which sets the value to nothing (string is different from having no default at all). * Flags are the flags associated with the CVar. See the /cvarlist sections for more details on what these mean. "None" means specifically that there are none. A blank cell means the flags are unknown/unspecified; there may be none, or there may be some. * Description is what the CVar actually does. Value formats ;Boolean : Values that toggle on (1) or off (0). Boolean ;Integer : Values that can be set to any whole number integer ;Decimal : Values that take a decimal number, defining the number of decimal places with zeros. 0.00000 ;Range : Values that can be set to a specific range of numbers, in either integers or decimals, not to be confused with Options, below. The lowest value and highest value are separated by two dots: .. 90..100 0.00000..1.00000 ;Options : Values that take a small number of pre-defined options, where each option does something different (as opposed to a simple Range). 0=no,1=always,2=matchmode ;String : Values that accept text. Urban Terror generally only accepts A-Z, 0-9, and basic punctuation for these values. May also note the possibility of using special color codes and/or game variables. string colors game vars colors, game vars ;RGB : Values that take RGB values. These are 0-255 for Red, 0-255 for Green, and 0-255 for Blue. For example, 255 128 0 would be orange. RGB ;RGBa : Values that take RGB, plus a fourth number for alpha-transparency. RGBa colors are 0.00-1.00 for Red, 0.00-1.00 for Green, and 0.00-1.00 for Blue. The last number is Alpha transparency and accepts 0.00-1.00 where 0 is invisible, 0.50 is 50%, 1 is fully opaque. For example, 0.00 0.50 1.00 0.35 would be turquoise at 35% opacity. RGB/a CVars See Also * r00t's/Mitsu's build special CVars - CVars specific to this optimized build of Urban Terror. * Server CVARs - Sample server config with descriptions for server CVars. * UrT 4.2.002 cvars - Raw CVars from 4.2.002 * Nexu's Config - Config for 4.1, but includes descriptions for many CVars. Category:CVars Category:Manual Category:Scripts & Configs Category:Game Console commands